russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dahil Ba Sa Kanya
Dahil Ba Sa Kanya is a 2015 Philippine melodrama television series directed by the box-ofice director Wenn V. Deramas, starring Cristine Reyes, showing her dramatic role not only as a multi-awarded actress in movies and television but also with a powerhouse cast and reigning her role as the Jewel of Drama. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from March 2, 2015 to July 10, 2015, replacing ''Kailangan Kita''. The show also gave critical acclaim to director Wenn V. Deramas as his primetime soap project and director with a character and antagonist in the phenomenal gave character actress Eula Valdez critical acclaim for her character and antagonist as the phenomenal Ellen Reynoso proved her acting prowess as an one of the Philippine kontrabidas-everyone-loved-to-hate because of this series and instantly became the most hated villain in television at the time. This was the fourth and final primetime project of Cristine after Esperanza, Safe In The Arms Of Love and Maghihintay Sa'yo before she left IBC at the following year after her 3-year contract. Story Via Rodriguez (Cristine Reyes) is a strong woman and a loving mother who would do anything for the whole family. Almost above the revenge that she is faith, Via will meet and fall in love with Daniel Miranda (Slater Young), a man who will turn her life for father. The love story showed us the tear jerking of love and heart. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cristine Reyes' as Via Rodriguez-Miranda - A strong woman and a loving mother. She falls in love with Daniel. The main protagonist in the story. *'Christopher de Leon' as Ramon Rodriguez - The foster wealthy man who is working in his office. He is the wife of the grandmother Melchora. *'Slater Young' as Daniel Miranda '- The man who will turn her life for father and he falls in love with Via. He is the love interest of Via. * 'Eula Valdez as Ellen Reynoso - The main villain of the story. 'Supporting Cast' * Gloria Romero as Melchora Rodriguez - Ramon's grandmother and nanny. * Lito Legaspi as Rodolfo Garcia * Chin Chin Gutierrez as Clarice Mendez * Jennifer Sevilla as Lyn Miranda - Via's mother and daughter. * Ronaldo Valdez as Efren de Guzman * Rico dela Paz as Joshua Miranda - Clarice's young brother * Cassy Legaspi as Jasmine Miranda - Via's teenage sister and Alfred's love interest * Victor Anastacio as Allan Santos - Via's childhood friend, who used to court her. * Lucho Agoncillo as Gerald Miranda - Daniel's little sister 'Extended Cast' * [[Ricky Davao|'Ricky Davao']] as Atty. Benjie Rivera - Ramon's friend and attorney. * Mymy Davao as Elisa Morena * William Lorenzo as Dennis Ocampo *'Ranz Kyle' as Chubi Ramiro - Joshua's classmate *'Shaun Salvador' as Chubi Martinez - Joshua's classmate. *'Aria Cariño' as Abby Reyes - one of Jasmine's classmate *'Angel Sy' as Joanna de Guzman - one of Jasmine's classmate 'Guest Cast' *'Bela Padilla' as Marlene Aguilar *'Johnny Revilla' as Rodel dela Cruz *'Candy Pangilinan' as Chanda Cortez *'Diether Ocampo' as Robin Mendoza *'Rodjun Cruz' as Daniel Lorenzo *'Nicole Andersson' as Linda Moreno *'Kier Legaspi' as Adam Lastimosa Episodes Producion staff *Director: Wenn V. Deramas *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ruel S. Bayani *In-Charge Of Production: Gina P. Borinaga *Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano *Producer: Ella Garcia *Writers: Arlene Tamayo, Danica Mae Domingo and David Diuco *Creative Director: Ricky Lee *Creative Consultant: Deo Endrinal *Musical Scorer ad Sound Effects: Vehnee Saturno and Edgar Rustia *Associate Producer: Rachel Aguilos *Editor: Rommel Malimban and Jeffrey Panlilio *Cinematography: Neil Daza *Assistant Directors: Andoy Ranay and Allan Noble *Lighting Directors: Jorge Alcancia *Production Designers: Tots Sanchez Mariscal and Arthur Dominguez *Location Manager: Mabel Causon *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi *Production Assisants: Haxel Parfan, Allan Chanliongco and Winkle Soncuya *Talent Coordinator: Cornelia "Angge" Lee Production In its tradition of broadcast excellence, IBC, now celebrating 55 years of Philippine television, is proud to bring to the screen the newest dramaserye bound to capture the hearts of every Filipino and the whole family. After the phenomenal success of Esperanza, Safe In The Arms Of Love and Maghihintay Sa'yo who she's the primetime queen by doing acting her so much, Cristine Reyes reigning the title role as the Jewel Of Drama being her acting prowess again, Cristine was recorded in the history of Philippine television to star in the different of consecutive soap operas from other networks. This primetime teleserye promises to deliver the highest quality of drama series ever produced on Philippine television. The formidable team which gave us the soap operas are ''Esperanza'', ''5 Girls and Daddy'', Safe In The Arms Of Love, ''I Will Be Here'', Maghihintay Sa'yo and recently ''Kailangan Kita'', they reunited to deliver another sure-hit drama. Cristine is not only reigning in television dramas, but also in movies as well. Directed by the award-winnng box office director Wenn V. Deramas, who has worked with Barretto in numerous soaps, making this her initial reunion. Reception 'Ratings' Dahil Ba Sa Kanya becoming the most-watched program on its premiere since March 16, 2015, with the pilot episode as the pheomenal hit registered with 34.5% household ratings share on its first place, behind its competitors such as Bridges of Love with 21.9% and Second Chances with only 17.5%, according the data from Kantar Media Philippines. Since then, Dahil Ba Sa Kanya's ratings has been the #1 primetime teleserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural households) ratings. The series became consistent in its story plot so it was well received by the public. Trivia *Its theme song Dahil Ba Sa Kanya is the No.1 hit song and the most popular music video on YouTube with millions of views. References See also *Cristine Reyes is IBC's Primetime Queen, Stars in ‘Dahil Ba Sa Kanya’ *IBC-13 wants to get more primetime drama with ‘Dahil Ba Sa Kanya’ *‘Dahil Ba Sa Kanya’ Beats Rival Program on its Premiere *TreseBella Airs The Much-Waited Koreanovela 'Only You, My Love' Starting April 6 on IBC *‘Only You, My Love’ Beats Rival Koreanovela on Pilot Telecast *IBC-13 still undisputed TV ratings leader in April *'Dahil Ba Sa Kanya' Got A Number 2 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Dahil Ba Sa Kanya on Facebook *Dahil Ba Sa Kanya on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television stubs